


Hips Don't Lie

by StoneElephantInTheWood (sj503841764)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AmericanBussinessMan!Iwaizumi, ArgentinaWhore!Oikawa, M/M, Omega!Oikawa
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sj503841764/pseuds/StoneElephantInTheWood
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Hips Don't Lie

岩泉看到那个宝贝坐在泳池边。

他身着被水浸湿的薄透白T桖，乳头和肌肉线条隐隐约约显着；下身是深蓝色带黑色条纹的三角泳裤，底下的屁股结实圆润，粉白粉白的，岩泉想要是用手压应该很快就会变红。长腿裸着，脚时不时会踢动两下泳池里的水，像个小鬼；同样在外暴露着的还有他的后颈，从岩泉的距离看不到上面是否有标记；实际上最引人注目的是他的容貌，一张少见的亚洲人的脸，但是眉目深邃，鼻梁高挺，从某种程度上淡化了他的种族特征。

还有他的眼睛。岩泉看着他喝下几口彩色的潘趣酒，然后和身边的omega们说笑打闹。他眼睛里流露出了调笑、兴味、微醺、满足，和一丝不易察觉的厌倦。其实在他的眼睛里还有一点别的什么东西存在，但是岩泉打断了自己的探寻。他知其存在，却没必要现在就把它翻弄清楚。

于是他让自己的眼神集中在那位宝贝白色T桖下弧线诱人的腰窝上，动手松了松自己衬衫的纽扣，然后走上前去。他并没有径直走向他，而是迂回绕了一圈，最终接近了他的后背。越临近，几个omega甜蜜的味道便也清楚地荡在空气中。终于，岩泉近到了能看清他无比光洁的后颈。没有咬痕，没有标记，微微肿起了一点，散发着甜蜜又清新的水蜜桃气味。

岩泉的眼神暗了暗，眼睛盯着他洁白柔软的后颈不放。他有点饿了。

而那个宝贝，那个有着一头柔软美丽的棕发的omega向他转过了身。也许是由于同伴的示意，也许是察觉了岩泉的眼神或是信息素。

他的眼睫毛上还沾着水珠，棕色的大眼睛里也很湿润。他转过身后对着岩泉眨了眨眼，似乎一时没明白究竟发生了什么。接着，他试图向岩泉露出一个俏皮的微笑，岩泉便也向他温和地笑了笑。

“你想和我喝点酒吗？”那位宝贝用不太标准的英语问。他看上去有点因为岩泉侵略性的眼神而局促，但依旧冷静地保持着自己那种调皮的魅力。

岩泉摇了摇头，然后用日语说：“没那必要。你想和我离开一会吗？去房间里。”

听到日语的那一瞬间，那位宝贝脸上的面具崩裂了一会儿；岩泉在那裂缝中清晰地瞥见了恐惧、慌乱、噩梦。但那一瞬的崩溃在下一秒就消失了，接着他换上了一副比刚才还要明媚的笑容，太过勉强而让岩泉想移开眼神。不过岩泉并不是为了让某人幸福而来的，想必这棕发丽人也知道这一点。

棕发人也换上了日语，故作夸张地说道：“真没想到您是日本人。去房间？当然可以哟～”

接着他端着潘趣酒走近了岩泉，动作中有一种说不出的忸捏，岩泉想他平日里大约也是并不习惯做如此态的。岩泉伸出手，搭在了他的腰间，覆在湿哒哒的T桖上。很冰，而他似乎因为岩泉的动作全身僵硬了一下。岩泉半推着他，把他带进了泳池附近与主屋相连的一排单层侧室里。这里整片区域都是属于岩泉那位毒枭朋友的，所以岩泉不觉得这有什么问题。

他带着那位棕发的宝贝进了房间，随手关上房门以后，便自然地与他亲热起来。清甜的桃子香气在屋子里更加浓郁了，岩泉把头埋在他颈间深深地吸了一口。他个头比岩泉还要高几分，但是更纤细些；他身上的水打湿了岩泉的衬衫和马球裤。岩泉进了房间就开始肆无忌惮地释放自己的信息素，这让对方的身体完全紧绷了起来——omega的本能反应。

岩泉抚摸着他的脊背，轻轻低喃着：“放松。”他不喜欢看着猎物在恐惧中颤抖，他没有那样的恶趣味。然后他低头含住了omega的腺体。桃子香信息素扑面而来，勾起了岩泉本能最深处的施虐欲。对方似乎腿软了，抱着他，整个人贴在他身上。

“不要……不要……”

岩泉感觉到了这位流落人间的阿芙罗狄蒂这样急促的自语。并没有声音，只是嘴唇的轻微蠕动而已。但他始终没有推开岩泉，没有反抗岩泉的任何舔吻，只在岩泉轻轻用牙齿咬他时颤抖着绷紧。

岩泉的手探进了他的T桖，漫不经心地玩弄着他有些冰凉的乳尖，然后开口道：

“你叫什么？”

“嗯？西语名，还是日本名？”他回答时的声音带上了浓浓鼻音。

“本名。”岩泉简短地说。

“我叫及川。”他只提供了姓。

“好的。”同样简短的回答。

“你呢？”这位名叫及川的宝贝似乎想在他这里夺回一点主动权。

“岩泉。”

岩泉也只说出了他的姓。

“好哟～那我就叫你小岩吧。”

他没再回答，及川似乎也说不出来什么了。他剥掉了及川身上湿漉的衣服，还有他的泳裤。现在的及川身上不着一物，而岩泉依旧好好地穿着藏青色的衬衫。岩泉用手抓握着他的臀肉，就和他刚刚的想象中一样富有肉感。他的手指划过他的臀缝，感觉到那个小口张合着。随即他把及川推倒在房间里的茶几上。

及川的胸肌饱满而柔软，阴茎也是粉白色的，就和他四肢的皮肤一样干净。他抬眸看着岩泉，像某种熟透的水果，等待着被岩泉剥皮、挤出汁水、碾成果泥。岩泉低头咬上他的乳尖，感觉到口中的小粒几乎在一瞬间变硬挺立。及川发出了撒娇一样的鼻音，身体随着岩泉的玩弄而轻轻起伏。

及川精巧的omega阴茎也肉眼可见的挺立了起来。岩泉的手便抚上了他的阴茎。他向来喜欢在正餐开始前吃一点开胃小食。他颇有技巧地捋着omega的前端，感受着充血胀大，和及川明显强烈起来的呻吟和颤抖。及川很快就受不了了，向上顶着胯，呻吟里带着一丝哭腔。

“小岩……嗯、好棒，好棒，我要去了，嗯、去了去了❤”

及川猛地向上仰起头，挺起了腰，omega稀薄的精水一股一股地射了出来。

他的敏感度正好是岩泉最喜欢的那种。眼前的omega在一次高潮后似乎完全打开了自己淫荡开关，现在他面颊潮红，半眯着眼睛，不断喘着粗气，白皙的肉体也沾上了情欲的潮红，刚才冰凉的身体现在滚烫得要命。岩泉看到他的后颈比起刚才又肿起了一些。岩泉舔了舔牙齿，他知道这意味着什么。

于是岩泉吻上了眼前这眉目多情的omega的嘴唇。岩泉自身的信息素也越来越强烈。他的信息素有一种湿润而深邃的甘苔气息，深沉而难以形容的味道，越发让omega眩晕。

岩泉拍了拍及川的脸，让他清醒一点。然后他的手指向更深处探去。及川的omega小洞已经完全湿了，淫水顺着臀缝流下，打湿了茶几。岩泉把两根手指插了进去，精确地顶上了最让omega爽快的那一点。及川的身体因为这入侵弹了起来。他用右手手背抵在嘴唇前，试图挡住从唇间漏出的像小猫叫一样呻吟。他的阴茎在岩泉的抽插动作一下下往上弹着，打在下腹上，断断续续地往外溢着透明润滑的液体。这是本能，及川大张着双腿，把自己最柔软的地方暴露给眼前的人。岩泉的手指不断地顶着他身体内部微微凸起的地方，那块让omega变成淫乱的离水的鱼的腺体。及川的乳头也在兴奋中变得桃红。

看起来很好吃。岩泉便张口吃了进去。在欲望中他产生了一些模糊的想法，他想让眼前这名omega怀孕，乳头里溢出奶水；他想用强烈的性高潮摧毁眼前人的一切面具，用火燃尽所有幽深的灌木丛——岩泉想看看他暴露出一切内里的样子。于是岩泉用力吸着他的乳尖，从及川的喉咙里拖出一声爽极了的尖叫——他挺起胸膛，激烈地第二次达到高潮。

及川的下半身湿得一塌糊涂。他脱力地躺回在桌子上，双目无神地喘息着。岩泉拉起了他，他便也像一只脱骨的鸡一样软绵绵的靠在岩泉身上。

“好棒……小岩……好棒……”他呓语着不知所云的话语。“操我吧，我受不了了……填满我。”

耐心不是岩泉的美德，但是他有些想做的事。他只是轻轻咬着及川的肩膀，在靠近腺体的地方，用着有存在感却又没有任何疼痛的力度。

及川的气味已经浓郁到让人眩晕，身体滚烫，被剧烈的性冲动占据大脑。岩泉想，及川发情了，也许他本人还不知道这件事。他的信息素也许会透过房门，引得这里所有alpha心旌摇曳。但是他们不会进来，甚至不会靠近。因为他们知道岩泉在这儿，在享用。

岩泉的信息素气味并不强烈，甚至并不那么容易辨认，但是人们就是知道他存在在此处。来自深处的警告。

岩泉开口了。

“及川，你来自哪儿？”

“嗯？”迷蒙的omega不甚清醒地抬眸看他。现在他的棕色大眼睛里蒙上了一层情欲的水雾，却比刚才看上去真实许多。

“你的家。你家在哪儿，及川？”

及川听到这个话题似乎情欲退却了一些。他偏过头，不愿看岩泉的脸。

岩泉知道他触到了雷区。会出现在这里的omega一半是因为拜金而自愿沉沦，一半是因为各种各样的理由而沦亡。而及川有趣就有趣在他看上去完全是前者，但岩泉却知道他是后者。

最终，及川有些咄咄逼人地反问道：“怎么了？这是你的习惯？不仅要操他们，还要掌握他们的一切信息？”

这句话很好地挑起了岩泉的火气。对岩泉来说，冷静和理性在愤怒平息以后才存在。

所以他皱起了眉头，没有回答那句讽刺。他抬起了手，接着以突如其来的强硬力道狠狠掐住及川的脖子。这是惩罚吗？也许是奖赏也说不定。及川条件反射地抓住他的手臂想要扯开，但是岩泉没给他机会；他把自己早已蓄势待发的阴茎靠在了及川臀侧，然后深深顶进了他早已止不住骚水的小洞里。

及川的身体因为这突如其来的入侵猛颤了一下。突然升高的快感使得他抓握着岩泉胳膊的手蜷曲着使不了力气。

及川痛苦地攒着眉，抵挡着下半身被填满、被狠狠操弄的快感，和脖子的痛苦。他乱蹬着脚，乱挥着手，似是反抗，又似求欢。他大张着嘴，鼻翼翕动，大口地想往被缩紧的气管里送入一些空气。要死了的爽快感，及川感觉自己的脖子和下半身都火辣辣。

还……不够……

他的脑子里突然跳出来这句话。

岩泉似乎像是感应到了他的心声一样。他的一只手捏着他的脖颈，另一只手则捂住了及川的口鼻。空气被彻底阻断了，下半身的抽插却从来没停过，深深地，重重地，操进了他的身体。过度激烈的、从未体验过的快感传遍了及川的四肢百骸，缺乏空气，肺和阴茎都快要一起燃烧。想射，想高潮，想这样被操到昏迷……及川的泪水控制不住地流出，眼睛在眼皮下激烈地翻动，口水控制不住地溢出，粘在岩泉的手上。接着，他的阴茎像是被刺激到了一样，在岩泉每一次插入时都会喷出一小滩稀薄的精水。他绞紧了后穴，抵挡着岩泉的进入，高潮以后过于敏感的内部已经没法再接受刺激。但是岩泉依旧没有放过他。他依旧掐着、抽插着，一直到及川全身都松弛了下来、快要因为缺氧而昏迷。

终于他松开了手，放及川自由呼吸，也拔出了他依旧硬挺地阴茎。

及川贪婪大口呼吸着失而复得的空气，然后疯狂地咳嗽起来。岩泉压的太重了，他的气管有些受伤。他边咳嗽着，边用着赤裸的怨恨眼神瞪向岩泉。刚从高潮中回过神来，他才注意到自己刚刚究竟陷入了什么危险境地。

“你他妈……”及川边喘着粗气，边用粗粝的嗓音恶狠狠地骂到：“你想杀了我？变态！”

岩泉倒是笑了。他一向对自己的控制能力充满自信。发泄完愤怒的他几乎立刻又变得温柔而充满怜悯。

于是他清了清嗓子，说：“你得知道，及川。在这栋房子里，就算我杀死了你也无所谓。”

及川狠狠地瞪向了他，眼睛里燃烧着熊熊的愤怒。这份愤怒不针对岩泉刚刚的举动，但针对岩泉话语里的不公。

岩泉对及川这样的眼神十分受用。这比他刚刚的笑容要更加真实。

“也许你得知道，”及川等呼吸平顺后，便咬牙切齿地说道：“我也一样在这个房间里杀死你。别忘了这里没有其他人，你对我做了什么，我也可以如数奉还。”

岩泉耸了耸肩，笑了笑。他开始一粒一粒解开衬衫的纽扣。事实上他们刚才就看起来不平等极了，他衣冠楚楚，只拉开了裤链用阴茎操弄及川；而及川全身不着一物，躺在茶几上。他盯着及川脖子上鲜红的手印，感觉自己的饥饿还没有半分消退。

完全脱掉衬衣和裤子以后，他又一次开口了。“你是从哪儿来的，及川？”

他耐心地重复了刚刚的问题。

而及川大睁着双眼，一脸难以置信，仿佛受到了侮辱。他没有开口，于是岩泉也没有开口，只是站着，静静等待他的回答。

“我不来自任何地方。”终于，及川开口了。“你满意了吗，该死的虐待狂？我没有家。我不来自任何地方。我不是任何人的孩子，不是任何人的母亲，不是任何人的朋友，也不是任何人的omega。”

岩泉没有说出口的话是，说出这样的答案的及川很迷人。他表现出来的只是再一次靠近他，插进他已经完全熟透的身体。再一次抽插起来，但是及川似乎已经没法承受这种超乎界限的快感了。他尖叫着，声音近乎窒息。现在已经是纯粹的哭声了。他叫着类似于快一点、不行了、轻一点、好痛、好爽、不行了、求求你、拜托、重一点、操死我吧之类的胡言乱语。岩泉也被他的声音勾得情动，便伸手去够他的后脑，想要吻他——但是没等他反应及川就狠狠的咬上了他的手。岩泉吃痛猛地抽回手，条件反射地反手抽了及川一耳光。

啪！

及川的头被打向了一边，房间里回荡着清亮的响声。岩泉有些抱歉，但不知道是歉意更重还是怒意更重。及川捂着脸上被打的地方，一串眼泪倏地从眼角滚落。他的嘴唇上沾着一点血丝，也许是因为刚刚的耳光嘴唇在牙齿上磕破了一点。岩泉看向自己的手，发现血丝也从那个鲜明的咬痕里缓缓渗出来。

OK，谁也不欠谁。

岩泉咋了下舌。“怎么，你以为我又要掐你？”

“我不相信你。”及川捂着脸颊说。

“那好吧。”岩泉耸了耸肩，说：“我也不在乎你。”

这句话似乎让omega瞪大了本就已经通红的、沾满了泪滴的双眼。但就像岩泉自己所说，他并不在乎。可以这么说：岩泉不在乎人类。他继续开始自己抽插的动作。先是整跟抽出，然后再重重、完全地插入，omega的内腔颤抖着，被他顶开了一条小缝。及川的小腹在他的操弄下向上弹着，带着泪的眸子却闪着星火，好似他终于醒来了，疼痛和快感才让他有些许活着。在这一刻。岩泉的饥饿感终于到达了顶点。他已经等不及了。他拽住了及川脑后的头发，猛地向后拽去，逼得及川完全暴露出后颈的腺体。他想要射精，想要杀死他，想要吞吃下他。

他伸手按住了及川的小腹，阴茎重重顶入了刚刚被他撬开一条小缝的生殖腔。及川似乎想要反抗，但是当他的手碰上岩泉的肩膀时，却又放下了，垂在身体两侧，软绵无力。接着，岩泉重重咬上了及川的腺体。一瞬间，鲜血和桃子的汁液四溅。及川的身体激烈地绞紧了，因为这痛楚，但同样也因为alpha的信息素直直冲入他的血液、他的身体这种直窜天灵盖的快感。被占有，被标记，omega生命周期中难以逃避的一部分最终从身后追上了他。岩泉的手重重地压上他的小腹，成结的阴茎在填满了生殖腔，及川仿佛能看见自己体内涨满的幻觉。太多了，太慢了，他受不了了，及川受不了了，他急促的呼吸着，心跳的声音如同擂鼓。这已经超乎了能够想象的感受的边缘，及川再也没法控制自己的身体，他哭叫着在岩泉身下再一次高潮。他感觉大量温热的液体从他前端涌出，在每一次尖叫中都会漏出一点，好像坏掉的水龙头。他坏掉了。他的身体和大脑都被毁坏了，岩泉就像是末日使者一样，先撕碎他的心，再撕碎他的身体。

他虚脱地看着天花板，连一根手指都动不了。

岩泉放开了他，拔出了他已经恢复正常的阴茎。一切都结束了。空气中隐隐地泛出一阵大火燃烧后的灰烬味道。及川短路的大脑尚且不能处理这个信息，但是岩泉知道这是什么。

这是他们的信息素在结合后的气味。桃子的甜香，和橡木苔的深沉，最终都会逐渐消失不见，转换为这种温暖、干燥的灰烬气息。世界末日的气息。

这是及川给他的，也是他给及川的。及川的血还沾在他的唇上，腥的、涩的、铁锈味的。血的味道就像及川一样，是真实的人类。

岩泉抚摸着及川的脸颊，看着他失神的眼睛。疲惫和失落涌上岩泉的心灵。他闭了闭眼。他知道及川也是一样的感受。

在过了很长、很长一段时间后，长到窗外原本的喧嚣静默无声，最后一丝橙色的余晖都消隐于黑暗。

“为什么是我？”及川终于疲惫地问道。

“哪个方面的为什么？”

“目的。岩泉，我身上究竟有什么地方入了你的眼，让你选择了我？”

“因为我是个美国商人，而你是个阿根廷娼妓。这个原因够充分吗？”

“哈。”及川颇有讽刺意味地笑了。“骗子。你知道我是个流亡者。告诉我原因。”

及川把他的威胁压在了祈使句后面，岩泉知道。于是他难得诚实回答道：

“是眼睛。你的眼睛里有着直指明日的火光。野兽一样的目光藏在表面的艳俗、卖弄、忧郁底下。我想看看，我就这样做了。”

“哈。”及川又一次笑了，这一次更加勉强。“你说的鬼话我一个字都不相信。我需要真相，岩泉。”

“如果不告诉你，你就会睡不着觉？”

“没错。”

“那就看着天花板直到天明吧，毕竟，”岩泉温柔地吻了吻及川的唇角：“你知道，我在乎的只有我想看到的东西。”

及川那双燃烧着火焰的眼睛又一次看向了他。岩泉抑制着自己的笑容，再一次亲吻上及川的嘴唇：“还是说，你想再来一次？”


End file.
